charlieandthechocolatefactoryfilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Teavee
Mike Teavee is the secondary antagonist of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) . He is one of the five winners of the golden tickets. Mike is from the city of Denver, Colorado, USA and his time outside of school is spent on watching television and playing video games. The Television Room In shock from watching the exploding candy parade, Mike said that he wants to pick a button, and Willy Wonka, in a state of daze, allows him to do so. Mike selects the Television Room button. Willy Wonka tells the guests about his new invention, which shrinks down items and broadcasts them. Willy Wonka states that he will utilize the machine to send chocolate to the public via their television sets, a phenomenon that Willy Wonka refers to as 'Television Chocolate'. Mike scoffs at such a claim, branding it as absurd and proceeding to tell Willy Wonka that he understands nothing of science. After a demonstration proves that the invention is indeed a success, Mike begins to marvel at the machine's potential possibility as a teleporter capable of transporting whole people to different locations and rushes to test his hypothesis first-hand against Willy Wonka's wishes. The end result is Mike being shrunken so small, his voice sounds like a mouse. Willy Wonka suggests Mike be put in the taffy puller to get him back to normal size. However, the Oompa Loompas overstretch Mike and he leaves the factory ten feet tall and extremely thin. Trivia *Mike's mom never said any lines in the movie. She also doesn't go into the factory. *Mike is the one among the kids to get bored the most in the tour. *Mike only interacted with Charlie in the Great Glass Elevator. *In the book, he has a collection of toy guns. *His last name resembles the word TV, which can be why he loves electronics. *Mike is the only one who wears Converse sneakers. *He along with Veruca are the only children that are not mean to Charlie. *He hates chocolate as stated in the movie. Mike's Song Mike's song is a tribute to the punk. The song talks about how Mike watches TV too much and how it could affect your brain. It also talks about how just because he watches a lot of TV, doesn't mean he knows everything and how the T.V is not always right. The most important thing that we've ever learned, The most important thing we've learned, So far as children our concerned, Is never, NEVER let Them near your television set Or better still, just don't install The idiotic thing at all. Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Never, never let them (X2) It rots the senses in the head! ''It keeps Imagination dead! It clogs and clutters up the mind!It makes a child so dull and blind! So Dull So Dull ! He can no Longer understand A fairytale and fairyland! A Fairyland a Fairyland! His brain becomes as soft as cheese! His thinking power rust and freeze! He cannot think he only sees ''Regarding little Mike Teavee, ''We very much regret that we Shall simply have to wait and see If we can get him back his size. But if we ca...n't it serves him right." Relationships '''His father' - Mike and his father's relationship is sort of strained. His father doesn't really understand the new technology Mike likes and how he doesn't spend time in school. But his father does care for him when he got shrunk down. His father now realizes that Mike needs to attend school because TV isn't always right. Willy Wonka '''- He thinks that Willy Wonka is an idiot because of the new invention Willy Wonka made. Willy pretends to think Mike is mumbling. He also comes off as a hypocrite saying all Wonka thinks about is chocolate and "Candy is a waste of time" when all he himself does is play video games and watch TV. '''Charlie Bucket - He only interacts with him about candy in Wonka's glass elevator as friends and gets along fairly but this ended because Charlie and his family are usually disliking Mike because of his hatred of chocolate and being a brat. The Golden Ticket Mike Teavee proves to be both economically and scientifically literate. He found his golden ticket by analyzing both the Nikkei Index and the datecodes of the other ticket finds, offset by the weather that day, and then calculating the location of the next ticket, thus requiring him to purchase only a single Wonka Bar. His father, a high school geography teacher, accompanied him to the factory. Gallery MV5BMjAxODc0NjAwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjIyNTIyMw@@. V1 SX640 SY720 -1-.jpg Miketeaveebrilljwln5-1-.gif Charlie et la chocolaterie 3-1-.png NBN NTVT8 JORIS WARN.MM-1-.jpg 104O-240-002-1-.jpg Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Characters Category:Storyline Category:Charlie Bucket Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Boys Category:Villains Category:Mike Teavee Category:Antagonists Category:Eliminated From The Tour